


Animatic Prompts

by Kateglitter



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateglitter/pseuds/Kateglitter
Summary: I have some ideas for animatics, but I can't draw so I'm posting my ideas here if anyone wants to use them. If you use them, please credit me.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Empty Space & Unsent letters

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these may be angsty, but can you blame me?

After reading Adora's unsent letter to Catra and hearing the song Empty Space by Reinary, I thought of this animatic idea. 

In this animatic idea, around season 4, Catra somehow gets ahold of the letter Adora wrote but never sent. While reflecting on it, she is singing her lines in Empty Space still feeling hurt about Adora's betrayal.  
Adora on the other hand would be seen writing the letter to Catra singing her lines of the song thinking about how their friendship has fallen.  
Near the end of the song when Adora sings the last line of the song, she ends the letter leaving tears on the paper.


	2. Everybody's Fool Animatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, if you do use my ideas please send me the link and be sure to credit me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm a dark soul. GET OVER IT!

This animatic idea features our favorite abominations witch, Amity Blight. This takes place prior to Luz arriving on the Boiling Isles. 

In this animatic, Amity reflects on her hatred for the girl she pretends to be while the song Everybody's Fool by Evanescence plays. Amity takes a look around her room witnessing the things in there that reflect on Amity's false persona from her hair to one of her photos with Boscha all the way to the memories of her treatment towards Willow.


End file.
